The Dark Days teaser
by Xanan
Summary: THIS IS A TRAILER. Brought into a strange world with barely a chance to gain his bearings, Jakule was thrust into a world of violence and family rage. With sides to choose, and moral decisions to make at the age of twelve, there is blood to be shed.


Months

January = Deserak February = Uniquoy March = Larzarlo April = Poralk May = Hunary

June = Opticon July = Rikork September = Suorquet October = Runruk

November = Yukion December = Grunhock

Days of the Week

Sunday= Wakenoon Monday = Sunspin Tuesday = Suntwirl Wednesday = Slumbering

Thursday = Slip Wreck Friday = Death Moon Saturday = Darkspin

Locations

Causup = Hometown

Families/Wars Gen= Generation

Gen.1 Gen.2

Mom=Krista Drunen

Jakule= Dad=Charlie Wuren Married Clan Name: The Wuren Family

Mom=Evrill Veronai AT WAR

Kuran= Dad=Jason Durville Married Clan Name: The Durville Family

Mom= Ally Urapona

Alyssia= Dad=Viktorr Kerana No Clan Information Available

Miscellaneous

Agile Ki Soldier Family

Kunamaro Family= Leader: Yunamashi Kunamaro

Second-In-Command: Wakakku Kunamaro

Unasoppi Family= Leader: Opiyuna Unasoppi

Second-In-Command: Itachu Unasoppi

Notes: This version is the incomplete version; therefore, it's not complete. This is my first story I've released to the public. Though I gratefully accept criticism, avoid being too brutal ;P. The date today is December 7, 2010. By January 7, 2010, I should add more chapters and such to it, but no promises.

The Dark Day

By: Xanan

**Prologue**

I'VE BEEN LIVING in the shores of Gormahok for about the last seven years, and every winter seems to send a chill down my spine. The weather usually goes below twelve degrees, but that isn't why. Every winter, in the month of Grunhock, on the day of the sunspin, I am forced to relive the tragedy that is known as 'The Dark Day'. The day that everyone is The Spire was killed, by my hands.

**Chapter 1: The Ritual**

IT ALWAYS SEEMED to repeat every fall, in the month of Runruk, the celebrations we had my family and me. It was always just our family, a very private event. I've asked every so often if I could invite friends over, but my father always stared at me and said 'no' in this dark, ominous voice that sent shivers down my spine.

It was my job to set up the tables, check the lighting, and make sure the guests were comfortable. There were about seven to eight guests, my dad's parents, my mom's sister and brother, and my dad's two brothers. My parents are the only ones in their generation that had children. I've never asked my parents why but they seem to be just as touchy with that as they are with why this is such a private event. Everyone in my family is mysterious, like I'm not part of the family and they can't trust me with these secrets.

I was putting the dining utensils on the table when my uncle, dad's brother, Klive, put one hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him because he sort of wobbled when he did it. Klive always did this every year, like he thinks it's still funny.

"Son, have you ever taken a- (hiccup) drink of Bismouth?" Klive mumbled, Bismouth was the most commonly drank alcoholic beverage in Causup.

"Klive, I'm twelve, trust me, I haven't, I still have six years to go." I replied with a clearly annoyed voice. It was aggravating, it wasn't even his job, it was my dad's job, and my dad trusts me and knows I'm not stupid like Klive to start drinking chronically.

"Alright, good, you need to wait till your eighteen, or else I might get in trouble for sharing a drink with ya tryin' to have a good time!" He laughed wildly and stumbled off. I used to be jealous, I always wanted to be like him, easy-going, happy, having a good time, completely oblivious to fact his mother-in-law has passed away two weeks ago. Everyone including him knows this but he must've forgotten, or not cares.

I finished setting the table when father walked up to me and said,

"Jakule, have you finished your jobs? Krista is almost done cooking our meal, she wants this year's event to be very precise and correct, for her mother…" My mom, Krista, was always obsessed with leaving a good impression on our guests, though this year, it was for a different reason, and the reason was a very good one.

I knew my grandma, I knew her quite well, and she had to take care of me in the past year while my parents were away on a business trip. Both my parents' work the same job, but all they ever told me was that it's a job. My grandma and I grew a strong relationship when I was living with her, and at one point she told me what my parents did. She told me that they were-

"Jakule! Come here and clean up this mess!" Krista shouted to me, she had this amazing skill of shouting really loud, but whispering it quietly enough so that only I heard it. I ran over and examined the incident. Apparently someone dropped their beverage, probably Klive.

"Okay, Klive dropped his cup of Kano-Kule, and broke one of our favorite-" I was cut off from my antsy mom, very common, I should've known.

"Shut up and clean it up, it's obvious what happened!" She was multi-tasking at an alarming rate, she was yelling at me, talking with dad telling him what to do, and preparing a third pot of roast, my family had large appetites.

I cleaned the mess and resumed walking around making sure everyone was having a good time. A few older cousins of mine were wrestling a little bit in my room, which I didn't mind; I didn't have anything I was worried about braking in there. It seemed that all the teenagers were in my room or upstairs, and all the adults were near the entrance, living room, and dining room to our house. It was like that every year.

I decided to help my mom with cooking and with her other jobs, it wasn't fair that I was just walking around saying hi and having conversations with everyone while she did all the work and got so upset over stuff. She didn't give me many thanks, but we both knew I didn't really need one. I could tell by her calming down and sweet voice that she already was very grateful.

Finally my mom was done making the foods and such she was able to relax in the living room with her family, most of everyone who we expected to be there was there. A few came and left, but it was normal. Usually we heard a familiar knock on the door, since everyone uses the same type of knock, but this one was a different sort of knock, the eerie, strange, hollow knock that you'd hear in horror movies. I slowly opened the door with my parent's approval, and in walking a giant man, with dark clothing and a twisted grin. Everyone including me was stunned by this giant appearance. He spoke with a slow, steady, dark, deep voice that chilled me to the bone.

"Hello Jakule, I'm your big great-grandfather, not only am I here to mourn of the loss of my granddaughter-in-law, but I am here to enlist you, after all, now the power of the Ki has been passed down to you."

**Chapter 2: Our New Family Member**

"What the hell are you talking about?" I'VE NEVER SEEN this guy before, and he is seriously creeping me out, I'm not going to be enlisted in anything with this guy!

"Leave. Now. You aren't welcome here, and you won't be enlisting Jakule in the Ki Clan, he's still a child, and what you'll be doing to him-" My father was cut off, that doesn't happen often.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I was talking to you, you may be his father, but you cannot decide whether he wants to join or not for him." This guy was really tough.

"No, I don't want to join whatever you're talking about, I don't know you, and so far I don't like you. What is the Ki Clan?" Hopefully my confusion will be solved.

"Ok, within our family consists three generations of male superpower, our muscles are easily grown, and they are sturdier than usual, it's not the hormones, it's the muscle itself. We call this Ki, because not only does it strengthen the muscle, but it enhances the senses to the human also. Your late grandmother was one of these, she was rare, usually females didn't have this trait, but she did, she was flexible, and strong." So far I wasn't confused, this pretty much means that I'm super-strong, cool.

"There is a decent amount of magical properties with this trait. When your grandmother passed away, her magical properties didn't release this invisible rift in the earth that's called 'Ki Blast', because the Ki Blast ceased, it caused yours to wake up, because you're the next family member down the tree. I don't mean to force you to join, but without you, our entire family is dead."

"WHOA, hang on, what do you mean by that!"

"What I mean is-"

CRASH! Our door was smashed, it fell down, someone broke it off its hinges, the big man cursed and made this hand motion that seemed to make my body shift sort of, something inside me just twisted and curled and I felt this huge wave of strength and hunger for blood.

"By the way kid, my names Matt, and I'm classified as a strength soldier, with a demon incarnation within me, these guys are also strength soldiers, and you need to defend your family!" So the big man has a name I guess.

"But I have absolutely no flipping' clue what I'm doing!" And at that time a second person seemed to flash through the doorway, through Matt and the other guy that was attacking him. I felt a punch hit me, and I fell down. I was shocked to see a women standing over me. She glanced over at my family and took a step towards them.

Anger, hate, protect my family… must stop evil, kill them, stop them, finish them. I felt my blood surging through my body like hot red lava, I stood up. I roared and attacked, pounced on her back and started pounding my fist into the back of her head. She flipped over and pushed me off, but that didn't stop me for long, my foot smashed into her arm and she yelped, then I went right back to pounding in her face. Again, whack! Again, smack! Eventually blood started seeping out of her mouth and nose, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and I calmed down.

Matt was watching me, grinning; it was an evil sadistic grin. His opponent was dead also, but it was a cleaner death, his body showed little to no blood whatsoever.

"What…the hell… just happened to me?" It was scary; I barely recalled ever feeling that way before, what was that feeling?

"That, my good friend, was embracing the demonic Ki you have inside of you. You demon has finally awakened Jakule." Matt's grin grew wider, and I fainted, seeing only blackness.

**Chapter 3: A New Home**

"You can't sleep all day, you know?" I WOKE UP to a bright and noisy room, filled with sweet smells of bacon and a hungry rumbling belly. I laid there for about ten seconds before realizing that I wasn't in my house anymore. I let that thought fill my head with questions before having the panic reaction take hold of me. I jumped out of the bed, wearing the same clothes as when I fainted. Then I remembered all of what happened yesterday… I think it was yesterday…

"Where am I?" Very clichéd but very important, I don't know what happened after I fainted, and I really want to know, but I have this itching feeling that I also don't want to know. Matt was cooking the bacon when he slowly turned around to face me, dripping bacon grease on the linoleum floor.

"Your living with me now Jakule, I brought most of your stuff, it's in your new room, we can paint it later if you like, I doubt you like a baby blue room. You did when you were about five years old." He sounded calm, kind, thoughtful, and funny, but he also sounded crazy, psychotic, and ominous. I couldn't read his facial features at all either. He'd make a great poker player.

"Where am I!" I said again, more aggressive and hostile, I wanted to know exactly where.

"Far away from your family and friends and closer to your clan. School can't teach you how to fight of Ki Fighters, and neither can your family. Well, your old family, your new family is me, and the Clan." He was scaring me; he took me from my home, my family, to teach me some messed up fighting things, and what the heck does he mean by 'Clan?'

"What is a clan?" I needed to know things; this seemed to be the best… well only, way.

He sighed, "A clan is a group of close people who all share the same trait or characteristic. For example, a group of about twenty-five to thirty-five members all joined the Wuren family, our family, to fight the notorious and evil Durville family. We are at war Jakule, and like it or not you're a soldier. We need to train you, to teach you, how to fight, especially since we just killed a branch of their family."

The last part stung a little bit, I didn't even consider the fact I just killed a married couple, what if they had a baby son or daughter? This really hurt me inside, and apparently Matt could see it.

"We may have killed a family, but if we didn't they were going to kill ours, and I don't think they would stop at just killing your mom and dad, they would keep going as much as they could until the entire Wuren family is decimated. You need to understand that they won't feel remorse or regret, so you shouldn't either."

A loud crackling and popping noise came from the still cooking bacon, now burnt and crispy. With bare fingers matt grabbed a piece, turned off the stove, and ate the hard, crunchy bacon.

"Mmhm, well done bacon is the best kind!" Of course he was joking, but then he spat it all out, at my face! With lightning speed my body willed it to move my arms; I grabbed every little piece he spat at me with un-realistic speed. Shocked and gasping, I looked at my palm; it was stinging a little bit from the heat, but not as much as it should be.

"What-the-hell! What have you done to me! This isn't me, I am human, not this super-natural creature hell-bent on killing things! I'm not who you think I am! Leave me alone!" I threw the bacon on the ground and stormed out of the house, I had no idea where I was or where I was going, all I knew was that I had to go somewhere, somewhere away from here, away from the nightmare.

I needed to know what was inside of me, this so-called demon, this fighting sensation, hunger for blood. It wasn't me, it was something else. I can't kill people regularly over some stupid family feud thing, I was human, and I had morals! I can't be something else that isn't me.

I kept walking around town, thinking about things, observing people. It felt like they knew what I did, they were people who were staring at me, glancing at me with fear, and I knew it was most likely because I was foreign in their town, but at the same time it felt like they knew I was a _murderer _or something. I walked into a dark alleyway to sit and rest, I didn't plan on going back to that house where Matt was at, even if he did take all of my stuff and put it there like he thought I was moving in.

I noticed a shadow, a subtle quick shadow, like a flash of lightning I knew another Ki Soldier was out to get me. I stood up and tensed my body, and tried to ignite my Ki. I thought of blood, of hatred. 'They killed my family' I told myself. Another flash came across my vision, my peripherals seemed to be extremely increased, I could see bugs on the walls and ground, when normally I wouldn't notice those things, my senses were all sensitive, it was this flushing feeling, my skin became tingly, it was amazing and scary at the same time.

He came to attack me this time, I caught the blow and countered, grabbing his wrist and shoving him to the wall. Somehow he escaped my grasp and disappeared again, it looked like he climbed the wall, because I could see dust falling from the brick wall. I heard this voice, but it felt like it was coming from my head, not my ears. He probably used a wave of sound with echo effects so that I couldn't follow the voice.

"What is your clan? You're foreign; you're probably a solo hunter." I heard this, but had no idea what he was talking about, and I wasn't sure if I should release my identity, so I didn't respond, instead, I attempted to climb up the brick wall.

At first I thought I would fail on every level because I was a new-born… Wait, what did I just say? New-born? I never used to think like that, or say things like that, I wasn't born in Transylvania, I can't be saying things like that, and I can't become what they want! While thinking that, I was trying to climb the wall by grabbing onto the slits between the bricks; and pulling myself up with strength that was unknown to me. Once I almost lost my footing I would leap to the other wall and keep doing that, and soon I reached to top of the building, and saw him watching me with surprise.

"Only Ki Soldier trained in the art of agile ninja's can have the wall-climbing ability! Let alone use the masterful wall-jumping technique. Who are you!" He wasn't using the echo effect much and I could easily tell where he was. I quickly leaped to the opposing building and swung at him with an open palm strike, though it looked like I was hitting air, I just barely hit him. He tried to dodge my attack, but was too slow, I followed it up with a right kick to the side of me and hit him square in the jaw, and he fell. His camouflage ability was damaged and he was completely visible in the broad daylight. I was seething with energy and Ki; he was scared with his trembling.

"Not so strong and smart now, without your cowardly camouflage, are you?" I felt this adrenaline like energy flowing through me.

"Who-who the hell are you?" He was truly scared, he kept crawling back, and I kept following him, till we got to the edge of the building.

"Who I am isn't important, who are you?" I grabbed his collar and lifted him in the air, with a fist prepared to punch him. At that same moment though he grinned a wild smile that completely confused me.

He started to laugh, "Look behind you, fool!" He shouted, and I felt a strong sting in the back of my head, like a dart hit me. When I turned I noticed a man with a gun that shot darts. Everything became hazy and dizzy, like a double dosage of vertigo. I fell to the ground and tried my hardest to keep looking, but it was seemingly impossible, until I fell asleep.

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

"Wake up you fool of a hero!" AND WITH WILD laughter, this voice shook me awake. I sat up, and looked around. I was in another home now, surrounded with Ki Soldiers, with such strong concentrated Ki I almost puked. I stood up and looked at my attire; I was wearing oriental clothes, like ninja clothes from a Japanese movie. I looked at the house, which also seemed to come straight from a Japanese ninja movie. At the back center of the giant room was a throne with an old man who radiated power, strength, and authority. He kept his gaze at me, waiting for me to bow down or something.

"Well, what do you think? I believe my home is a great place. You have slept for about five hours; I think they used a little too much dose of a sleeping dart. Welcome to the Shrine Room. We have about twenty to forty-five soldiers here. No one enters this property unless we want them to, you are definitely safe here."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to be here, I want to go home, I don't want to be a Ki Soldier, I don't want to fight, I just want to be left alone, so just leave me be! I don't care about your stupid home, or your stupid soldiers!" I was pissed off; everyone thought that I was some great person, when really I was just a normal kid!

"I will tolerate your disrespect only because of the family you serve. Otherwise you wouldn't have finished that sentence. Though keep in mind my tolerance can go only so far… Stupidity is the very last thing near this shrine; I will not condone you calling us that, so hold your tongue. We are offering you lessons, to teach you the ways of the Agile Ninja. You should accept. It is the best thing for you." He looked a little upset, and I doubt if I declined that he would let me live. So I accepted his offer and he immediately gave me comfortable ninja-wrap clothing, and they began to teach me the ways of the Agile Ninja.

After that one of his best ninja's, Wakakku, the Masterful Agile One, showed me how to walk, how to resound my voice, and other famous techniques that Ninja's use. I still called them Agile Ki Soldiers, even though their proper name is Agile Ninja's. Ninja's use Shuriken and Kunai's to silently dispose of their enemies in a clean swift manner. These people use their Ki and hand-to-hand combat to do the job, so they are Agile Ki Soldiers.

Once I completed my training for the day, they told me about a tournament between the Agile Ki Soldier Families. "You may not be an official Kunamaro family member, but they will permit you because you've been a guest here for over three months."

"Okay, but I never said I'd go to this tournament thing, I never really wanted to be here!"

"You fool! We've given you a place of rest, a house, and training from the best, and respect for the past 90 days and you treat us like this? How dare you! Your insolence is getting on my final nerve, boy!" And with a palm I barely saw he smacked my right cheek, I fell to ground in a gasp and stood up just as fast as I fell.

I used a technique they call 'Blurring' to quickly move from side to side, until I found an opening to attack. I went to jab him in the side, but before I could, he did a more advanced version of Blurring called 'Blinking', where he simply disappeared from sight. I kept blurring around to shrine until I caught a glimpse of him. After doing a quick mental math I was able to anticipate where he'll appear next, and with that I punched him in the side with a jab that was augmented with paralysis ability, causing him to slow, and eventually stop. He used resounding voice to call his fellow Ninja's to the battle. Most of them blurred within the room, but a few, like Wakakku, were able to Blink.

"You foolish boy, you are going to die here!" The old man spoke with such arrogance I decided to finish his pathetic life. I took in all nearby energy and powered my right strongest arm, and smashed it right in his mouth, with such force it destroyed his brittle face. It was such a powerful punch it took his head off and the rest of his body scorched into flames.

While I was killing the old man though, the other ninjas infiltrated to Shrine and began their attack. Wakakku, even though using Blink, emitted so much Ki energy that it almost smothered me. I began to _Blur_, but something was different, it felt stronger, more powerful, it almost scared me. I realized I was _Blinking_, but at an advanced stage of it, like the Old mans Blink. The ninja's who were blurring stopped and tried to find me, I used this opportunity to kill them, but in a quicker fashion. Wakakku found what I was doing and took out his Wakazu Long Blade, which he has told me about so much and charged at me with an amazing speed. I was able to dodge his attack just barely and strike him with a move he taught me, the Serpents Kiss. I moved my left hand and jabbed him in the chest, then took my knee and hit him in the stomach with much force. The rest of my body moved out of the way of hit attack.

Wakakku began coughing up blood, and fell to his knees. I picked up his Long Sword that he dropped after I hit him, and I rested the blade on the back of his neck.

"I am officially resigning from this clan. I just thought you should know." I said.

"You may kill this clan, but there are plenty more out there looking for you, you cannot kill us all!" He spoke with the same amount of pride as his master did. It angered me and I swung the Long Sword with great force and precision, severing his head from his body. And with that, the Kunamaro family was dead.

**Chapter 5: Death To the Agile Ninja's**

WAITING FOR MY body to go back to its original form took longer than usual, normally it would only take about ten to fifteen minutes, but this time it took about thirty minutes to an hour. While waiting for this transformation to finish I took a shower, and dressed back into my regular street clothing. By the time I opened the shrine gate and stepped outside, I felt the rushing, pulsing, hot, red blood settle to its original form.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. I only came outside once every other week for about ten minutes, during my lunch. It's not that I didn't want to, they just didn't let me. While I was reminiscing this, I realized they changed me in more ways than just one or two. I realized that they controlled my every movement and thought; to the point they could continuously check my heart rate and speed to make sure I was beating my heart at a slow, steady pace to ensure complete and utter silence.

This may have been because they were training me to be a ninja, but they took over my life, instilling opinions and rationalizations about society and the world, and how they are above it, all of it. They were trying to convince me of that too, and it almost worked. But I wasn't that easy to convince.

While sitting outside thinking of this, I watched to world pass by as I sat. Tired from being beaten mentally and physically day after day. I noticed this kid riding on a really cool looking skateboard, weaving on the sidewalk and around the pedestrians. I decided to stand up and walk down the steps, right into the boy, accidentally…

"What the- What the hell man!" The dude said, standing up and getting his skateboard

"Watch where you're skating, idiot!" I shouted, pushing him, I was bored, so I decided to screw around.

"Watch where you're going! You walked right into me, dumbass!" He pushed back, and I gave some ground, I had to admit, he had some strength, some… Of course I pushed back harder, he almost fell on the ground again, but not quite, he went to punch me, a small crowd was forming around us, shouted different things, both to stop, and to fight.

Obviously I dodged his punch, and he didn't dodge mine, it was a pretty sturdy punch that landed square in his sternum. He coughed a little blood and fell to his knees. The sadistic crowd was cheering wildly, shouted out random new nicknames for me that I sort of liked. Some kids took his skateboard and ran off. The final blow I landed to him didn't hurt his body, but rather his pride. I coughed up a big nasty spit and spat at him right on his face. He was crying, bleeding, and had nasty dirty saliva dripping all over his face. And I was enjoying every second of it.

I heard distant sirens before anyone else did, and ran off using Blink. I climbed a house and watched the action camouflaged and hidden. The crowd quickly dissipated, and the kid was quickly helped by the concerned cops, and ambulance. I knew I didn't hurt him badly, he will fully recover in a few days, physically at least…

I leaped and prepared to fight at the touch on the shoulder from someone I wasn't expecting. It's been a very long time since I've been snuck up upon. I realized it was Matt, my former master. He was standing there with a very upset look on his face, like he just caught his son having sex with a teenage girl in his bedroom or something.

"Well hello there Matt, how are you?" I asked innocently, like it was a casual acquaintance.

"Well, lets see if you have learned anything from them-"And in a blink of a regular eye he leaped into combat. Of course, I anticipated this and I lunged at him with a fisted power hit. He contorted his body and just barely dodged it, I don't think he was expecting that, his hit scathed my left shoulder badly; luckily I use my right arm mostly when attacking. I retaliated with a roundhouse flurry, simultaneously using both my arms to punch his upper-body.

The battle went on for several minutes, we were really attacking each other, it wasn't until I smashed my right knee into his jaw until we really quit. The results of our bloody battle were his jaw was dislocated; my left arm was really hurt, probably broken, because he really focused on it. He also beat my stomach in; I never realized how weak it was. I really made his upper body sore and scarred.

"Wow, you learned a lot more in that clan than I did when I entered… I'm glad you at least learned something." I wasn't done with him, I was angry at him still from turning me into this, and for some reason I wanted more blood, I wanted him to HURT. I ran at him, but blinked to his back, leaped into the air, and struck the back of his head with my heel, until I realized he vanished too. I felt an extremely strong Ki energy pulsing, like a heartbeat. It sounded like 'Buh-BOOM, Buh-BOOM' it almost made me shiver. I sensed him behind me, in front of me, below me, I felt his energy everywhere. While thinking of this, I was being attacked, from the inside, like my guts were turning inside out, like all of my muscles were sore. I fell to the ground, and with that Matt was above me, and he used his elbow to shove me to the ground, in my stomach, the weakest muscle on me, now weakened from his energy blast. I choked out blood, which fell everywhere. Once I struck the ground with a riveting thud, I shouted in pain. He took his boot and stomped on my chest. I felt four or five ribs shatter as he spat at me.

"Don't you dare even _attempt _to strike me you foolish child!" And he stomped on me again, but missed. My beast awakened, and **HE WAS PISSED.**


End file.
